Teori Lokasi Senjata Kuno
krng aq mw ngebahas soal 1 buah teori pemikiran qu sendiri, maaf klo salah yeah... ini 100% murni pemikiran qu sendiri... Aq mw memprediksi dimana lokasi senjata kuno selama ini berdasarkan beberapa hal yang qu dapat dr membaca... = =Lets Start!!! hal pertama: Teramat sangat aneh jikalau pengarang dalam manga buatannya, membuat nama karakter sembarangan tanpa alasan, apalagi ini Oda sensei, dan di dunia ciptaannya itu membuat nama karakter tempat atw apapun yang sama tanpa disengaja... menurut qu sedikit banyak pasti ad sebab n alasanny sekecil atw sepenting apapun ntu... tau soal senjata kuno yg udh muncul kn??? Pluton dan Poseidon... klo dilihat dr namany, 2 nama ntu mewakili 2 dr 3 nama dewa penguasa di mitologi yunani kuno... tersisa 1 nama lg, yaitu Zeus yg juga disebut Jupiter... berarti sesuai prediksi ntu senjata kuno kemungkinan ada 3 buah... ntah 1 lgy ntu namany Jupiton (akhiran ON jg) atw Zeon gg tw juga... sesuai dgn nama 3 dewa penguasa yunani kuno... XDDD http://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zeus Zeus (jupiter) membagi dunia menjadi tiga dan membagi dunia-dunia tersebut dengan kedua saudaranya, Poseidon (neptunus) yang menjadi dewa penguasa lautan, dan Hades (pluto) yang menjadi dewa penguasa dunia bawah (alam kematian/kegelapan). Kembali ke soal lokasi senjata kuno prediksi qu... dimana kah letak 2 tempat yg terdapat Poneglyph yg membahas soal senjata kuno dan lokasinya? Yup, Arabasta dgn Plutonnya dan Jaya dgn Poseidonny (inget klo kota emas yg ad menara lonceng emas di langit skarang ntu dulu bagian dr pulau jaya yeah...) Arabasta dan Jaya... seperti yg kita ktahui klo Pluton ntu tersimpan di Arabasta dgn poneglyph d bawah tanah alubarna... dan kmungkinan besar berarti Poseidon yang disebut2 di poneglyph di lonceng emas juga tersembunyi di Jaya... disini qu mau bahas kesamaan soal Arabasta dan Jaya... ada yang tw gg kira2 apa kesamaan dr Arabasta dan Jaya? Jawabannya adalah 1 kata... "SANDORA" XDDD di arabasta terdapat padang pasir sandora dan sungai sandora... di jaya, walaupun mmang di versi manga inggris kota Shandora di Jaya ditulis sbg cyandora, tp dlm penyebutan dr kanji ke romaji ttep dibaca sbg Sandora, dpat dibuktikan dalam manga versi bahasa indonesia yang translatorny karena berpatokan dr kanji ke romajiny tetep ditulis sbg Shandora... apakah aneh sebagai pengarang mmbuat nama yg kbetulan sma bgitu? atau cuma mmang bner2 kebetulan za? 1 kata dr qu, TIDAK... kenapa??? dibahas 1 hal dlu yg memperkuat n sangat aneh mnurut qu... apa sbnrny arti dr kata "SANDORA" ntu sendiri? SAN berasal dr bahasa jepang yang berarti 3 (tiga) DORA berasal dr bahasa yunani (greek) yg berarti gift, present (hadiah, pemberian, warisan, atau karunia) http://babynamesworld.parentsconnect.com/meaning_of_Dora.html berdasarkan arti kata ntu berarti kata "SANDORA" ntu 3 pemberian, atw 3 warisan, yg bs diartikan senjata kuno ntu dilokasikan di tempat ntu krna senjata kuno ntu merupakan warisan dari orang2 di masa lalu, maybe Ancient Kingdom yg lokasinya ditulis di poneglyph dan disampaikan untuk keturunan penerusnya nanti yang mungkin nanti akan digunakan untuk melawan organisasi yg sekarang memimpin dunia yg dikenal dgn World Government... XDDD berarti berdasarkan teori qu ini... lokasi senjata Pluton di Arabasta kemungkinan besar terkubur di Gurun Pasir Sandora atau mungkin Sungai Sandora... tp qu lebih kuat ke Gurun Pasir Sandora... btw nih keterangan dr OP wikia soal Sandora Desert... http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Sandora_Desert "Sandora Desert is the name of the Arabastan desert that takes up all of Sandy Island. The desert is very ancient, sand dunes can pile up to 300m." baca lgy keterangan diatas, "the desert is very ancient" gurun pasir sandora sangat purba... tmpat berbahaya di arabasta yg sangat purbakala ntu kmungkinan besar mnurut qu adalah lokasi senjata pertama, PLUTON!!! yang kedua tentu za, Kota Shandora di Jaya!!! kmungkinan besar terkubur di dasar kota Shandora, dr yg qu lihat ntu gg tersentuh krna penduduk mereka n skng tanahny udh ada dilangit n dibiarin za asri seperti dulu tanpa disentuh (krna vearth begitu berharga) XDDD teori qu ini msh blm pasti bener kok, blm 100% tepat... smuany tentu za nunggu munculny poneglyph ke 3 yang juga berisi soal senjata kuno.... apabila d tmpat munculny poneglyph ntu jg kebetulan ada suatu tmpat bernama entah gunung Sandora, Danau Sandora, Pulau Sandoria, SandDore atw apa yang mirip, maka sesuai dgn teori qu diatas, kmungkinan besar senjata kuno ntu (prediksi: jupiton/zeon) terkubur disana!!! XDDD maaf yeah klo teorinya ngaco, mohon sma kk admin jgn dihapus... TwT *smbil mkn magnum* see ya for my next theory ngaco qu lainny... XDDD Jessie~en~Rose